


Whim

by Chibieska



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Heterosexuality, Implied Relationships, Weddings, implied SeiyaxSaori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Even with all the preparations made for her marriage to Julian Solo, Saori Kido is still uncertain about her choices. Maybe, there may still be a small chance of giving up and choosing her own destiny. Maybe...
Kudos: 1





	Whim

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada Masami
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The sweet, repetitive music of the music box filled the room. Sitting in front of the dressing table, elbows on the table, was Saori Kido, who was staring at the little ballerina who danced weakly inside the box. Her orbs, fixed on the ballerina's rotating motions, were misty, her thoughts roaming the room with her feelings.

She was getting married, no matter how rich or spoiled, desired and disputed she was, she had never imagined that this day would come. Not after finding out she was Athena's reincarnation. She had to keep her composure and holiness. She was a goddess and couldn't harbor feelings for a mortal. But she couldn't control her heart, she had fallen in love with a mortal and was willing to give her life for him.

Saori sighed heavily, things didn't work out that way. She couldn't simply put her feelings for him above all else. They were all her knights, all her guardians. He was a knight and that was just how she could see him. Saori's feelings should be kept hidden within her heart. Even suspecting that he had similar feelings for her, she should be impassive.

So, when Julian Solo proposed to her, she was happy. He was young and rich, like her, as well as being the reincarnation of a god, Poseidon, the Lord of the Seas. It would be the closest she had to a mortal life. No one would object to the marriage of gods. But although she liked him very much, she didn't love him. But Saori had her obligations as a goddess, and Julian would understand her better than anyone.

“Miss Saori?”

The girl awoke from her daydream, knew that voice without even turning to the door to recognize it. Slowly, she looked away from the ballerina and stared at the mirror in front of her. Through the reflection she can see a young man standing by the door, elegantly dressed. It was funny to see him dressed like that; she was used to seeing him in knight armor.

“Shun.”

The green-haired boy seemed annoyed to be there. He stood in the doorway, staring at Saori through the mirror.

“Can I talk to you?” He said, wringing his hands.

The woman didn’t respond, with her elbows on the dressing table, rested her chin on hands and stared at the boy through in the mirror.

“Are you sure you don't want to give this up?”

“And why would I do that?” She asked in an uncompromising tone.

“Uh... Do you really think Julian can make you happy?”

“I don't need a man to make me happy” there was something dark in her answer, this wasn't Saori, the goddess, this was only Saori, the spoiled girl. “But answering your question...” she said, turning on the stool to face him. “Yes, I believe Julian can make me happy.”

Shun was surprised by that answer, didn't expect to see that Saori, that he believed no longer existed. But he wouldn't give up that easy.

“But you don't love him,” he said firmly, stepping into the room.

Saori studied every line of his face, even now he looked so innocent, so childish. She was a goddess; she should simply chase him away. Shun was getting into her personal business, that was an affront. But he was also her friend and he was worried about her.

“Love can be learned over time,” she said, so naturally, as if commenting on time.

He seemed surprised by the answer. Saori was making things difficult. He knew her and knew she wasn't like that.

“What about Seiya...?” The words escaped Shun's lips before he could hold them back.

Saori transfigured, looked even more serious and distant. She stood up, pulling her wedding dress behind her. Shun can see that she was still barefoot, and despite touching the floor gently, her steps seemed firm and determined. The young woman crossed the room until she was in front of the knight, with a minimum distance separating them.

“What about him?”

“Uh...” he had bitterly regretted quoting the Pegasus knight, but now there was no return. “He likes you.”

“Of course, he like, I'm Athena, and he's a knight of Athena,” she said, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

“He likes you, SAORI” Shun pointed out her name so she didn't have any gimmicks.

Although she knew the knight had feelings for her, she had never heard it so openly. She wanted to be able to give up the goddess reincarnation to follow her mortal desires.

“But...” The woman stared at the floor, felt eyes water and body shudder. She wanted to rip off that stupid dress, tell Julian that the wedding was over, run into her beloved Seiya and finally be free and happy.

“Miss Saori” Shun called her, as sweetly as possible. “I know you feel bound by your obligations as a goddess, but I don't think a love as pure as yours gets any kind of retaliation.”

But Saori was no longer listening, however pure her love was, she was a goddess. How many times had she received disapproving glances for overprotecting the bronze knight? Countless, she no longer wanted to suffer this discomfort, the criticism that she was far more human than goddess. Not even Hilda, who had strong feelings for one of her Warriors, had the courage to relinquish her duties as Odin's priestess to stand by her beloved. She didn’t want Seiya to suffer for being her favorite. It was already visible, and many knights seemed to hate him for that.

“This has nothing to do with my deity, Shun,” Saori said firmly, turning back to face the boy. “I'm a Kido, don't forget that, I have a reputation to uphold” she was sure of herself. That spoiled, bossy Saori, a little princess, had not died at all. “Only the poor people marry for love.”

Shun stared at her as if he didn't recognize her, so bowed, and left the room. Saori returned to the dressing table, her eyes fixed on the ballerina still spinning repeatedly on the music box. She let the sweet sound take her thoughts away. Far from Seiya, far from herself. In less than thirty minutes she would be Mrs. Saori Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
